And I'm Home
by Sabitsuki
Summary: Just a bunch of little oneshots and stuff. Various Characters, possible crossovers, possible AUs, etc. Whatever I feel like writing, I guess. Make a contract with me, and become a magical boy!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **

**Song: The Tree Song(Kaiba OST)**

**Summary: Many many years ago, before Bloody Sunday or the Soviet Union, Russia found a cat.**

* * *

"Go home." He commanded the little animal. "You will not be liking my house. It is cold, and you will be hungry."

The kitten only stared up with its too-large eyes and purred.

Russia pushed the cat away with his foot, but it only clambered over the snow to sit by his legs. He tried to scare it away, shouting until his voice was raw, but it never moved from its place next to his feet. He tried everything he could think of to get the little animal to just _go away_, but it ignored him completely. Well, not completely. It still sat there and looked up at him with watery eyes. In the end, Russia did the only thing he could.

He picked the kitten up and tucked it inside his thin coat, where it would hopefully find some warmth.

All the way home, he continued to peek inside his coat, to see those too-big watery eyes staring up at him. He noticed many things about the kitten; its fur was thin and stringy, its ribs were showing, and it looked lonely. Very, very lonely. He decided then and there that they were going to be friends.

When he finally made it to his house, the first thing he did was pour some milk for his new friend. His _only_ friend. Russia could remember many times when he had been beaten, avoided, or conquered, but never once had anyone followed him of their own will. No one had ever wanted to be his friend so badly that they would brave General Winter's wrath just to follow him home.

He had to admit; it felt good to have a real friend.

So the next morning, when he woke up to find the milk untouched and the kitten dead, he couldn't stop the warm tears from dripping down his cheeks and into the stringy, messy fur of his friend as he held the little body close to his heart.

* * *

"Go home." He commanded the little animal. "I do not like you. You are very annoying. You will stop making noise now, da?"

The kitten only stared up with its too-large eyes and purred.

Soviet Russia turned away from the little animal and quickened his pace, but it only clambered over the banks of snow to follow him, mewling pitifully all the way. Without warning, he turned and kicked it away, watching with a childish smile as it sailed through the air and disappeared into a pile of snow as it landed.

"I do not need you." He said to the kitten as it dragged itself out from the snow."I have many many friends now. I have no need for silly cats."

It's only response was to collapse next to his foot and look up at him with watery eyes. It seemed that it was not going to leave unless he killed it and left it in the snow. So, Russia did the only thing he could.

He picked the kitten up, and tucked it into the folds of his warm coat.

When he came home and brought it out to show his sisters, Ukraine had smiled happily and patted the kitten on the head. Belarus had only given it an indifferent stare, but that was how she was. The fact that she was tolerating the little animal was good enough for him. He quickly poured the kitten-he named her Asya- some warm milk, and watched carefully as her little pink tongue lapped at the food.

He wasn't surprised when he woke up the next morning to find Asya on the floor, dying from injuries he couldn't see.

Even if he wasn't surprised, he found he still couldn't stop the warm tears from dripping down his cheeks and into Asya's stringy, messy fur as he held her dying body close to his heart.

**A/N: Dang, this story was kind of unsavory. **

**Please tell me if there are any typos or misspellings. My spellcheck is broken and I have yet to fix it.**


	2. Connect

**Title: Connect**

**Songs: Magia, Sis Puella Magica, Decretum, Conturbatio, Symposium Megarum, And I'm Home, Connect**

**Summary: Make a contract with me, and become a magical boy!**

**Crossover: Hetalia x Puella Magi Madoka Magica**

**I highly suggest you read/watch Puella Magi Madoka Magica, if you haven't already. Don't worry if the first couple of episodes don't seem to be your style. Watch until at least the end of Episode Three.**

* * *

The birds were chirping, the flowers were blooming, the sun was smiling down on the land, and Arthur Kirkland was in a foul mood. He adjusted his clothes a bit as he walked, looking down at his scuffed shoes and dirty hose. He thought back to his earlier conversation with France, the older nations words still teasing him.

_"____Mon Dieu! You can't possibly think that outfit looks good?" France, or Francis, as he was called by his close friends, laughed as he looked down at Arthur._

___Arthur had only glared up at him, meeting the older nation's condescending stare._

_"____You look like you just crawled out of a ditch!" France continued. "I think you need a little help, non?"_

From there, it had only gotten worse. Arthur cringed as he remembered how France had tried to force him into disgusting, froggish, French clothing. He had made it out with his own doublet on, but had ended up covered in dirt and dust in the process. At least he had pulled out a chunk of France's freakishky girly hair.

It wasn't the comments about his fashion that bothered him. What really bothered him was that France couldn't seem to leave him alone. Arthur could barely go a day without frog-face France popping up and being a bully. The day before, he had been harassed about how he cut his hair. Two days before _that_, he had been teased about how he cooks his food. It seemed that France had nothing better to do than pick on Arthur and stuff his face with snails and other bugs.

For a nation that preached high fashion and gourmet cuisine, he sure did act a lot like a bratty child.

Preoccupied as he was with his own thoughts, England almost missed the faint laughter of pixies from the bushes lining the road.

Almost.

The laughter, like the tinkling of bells, managed to catch his attention and hold it. He frowned, knowing full well that pixies were some of the nastier faeries, and if they were laughing, it was probably because they were tormenting some poor creature. He slowly made his way towards the bushes, being careful not to startle the pixies away, just in case they were innocent.

They weren't, of course. They were picking on some kind of white cat, biting at its tail and chasing the poor thing in circles. England winced as one particularly large one chomped down on the cat's ear. He knew from experience that pixie bites were hell on Earth to deal with, especially if you had a magical allergy, as many people and animals did. Grimacing, he stepped out of hiding and pointed at the offending pixies, saying several magical words as he did so.

That did the trick. Each pixie cringed visibly as the spell set in, and quickly flew away. Satisfied with his work, he turned around to see if he could help the cat at all, if it hadn't already run away.

That's when England realized that the cat wasn't a cat at all. It had two sets of ears, perfectly round, pink eyes, and a _very_ charming smile. It was nothing like any creature he had seen, magical or not.

"What... What are you?" England stammered out, caught off guard.

"I am Kyubey. Thank you for saving me from those strange creatures!" Its mouth didn't move when it spoke. It just stayed closed, seemingly stuck in that cute kitty-cat smile.

What was he supposed to say to it? He didn't want to risk offending it, like he had offended the first dragon he met by asking if it was a basilisk. His favorite outfit had gone up in flames in less than a second. Who knew what kind of great and terrible things this creature did?

While England was thinking as quickly as he could, the strange not-cat stared at him quizically. Then, it began to speak again.

"You have great magical potential." It said cheerfully.

"I have more than just potential," England snapped. Just how did this thing think he got rid of the pixies in the first place?

The thing shook its head at him.

"I mean the potential to increase your power. To become someone else entirely." It smiled up at him as it waved its tail.

Someone... Else?

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean," it said, "Is that you can make a contract with me, Arthur. I will grant you one wish, and your magical power could increase tenfold, or even more."

With that kind of power, England could easily crush France. He'd never lose another fight. He could do anything, even cross into other worlds, or travel through time, or change the entire world. He'd have endless possibilities, and all he had to do was get whatever he wanted.

There _had_ to be a catch.

"What do you get?"

"You would have to use your new power to help fight Wiccen." When the creature saw the confused look on England's face, he continued. "I don't mean those who practice magic; I mean the monsters that plague all humans. Wiccen are often found to be the cause of unexplained murders, or other tragic events."

"That's it? Fight some monsters?"

"That's all you would be obligated to do, yes."

England couldn't help it; he was grinning, something he rarely found reason to do. This was probably the single greatest thing to happen to him in hundreds of years. A chance to become _undefeatable._

"I'll do it." He said abruptly, before Kyubey could withdraw its offer. "I'll make a contract."

"Then tell me, Arthur Kirkland, what is the wish that will make your Soul Gem shine?"

A fierce demand from England, a flash of light, and it was over.

As England reached out to grasp the bright green stone that was his Soul Gem, he couldn't quite recall when he had mentioned his name to the odd little wish-maker.

* * *

**I still kind of want to write an entire fanfiction about England, America, and Canada all being magical boys, but I know I'd never update it. I deeply apologize if everyone is super OOC. I don't normally write any of these characters. Heck, I don't normally write at all.**

**Expect to see a follow-up or two for this eventually.**


End file.
